


Simple word: love

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [43]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chciałabym zobaczyć Narry'ego. A więc… Harry nie jest pewny tego co czuje, a Niall w niczym mu nie pomaga swoją bliskością. W końcu wybucha wyrzucając z siebie to, co leży mu na sercu, a Niall zaskakuje go swoim zachowaniem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple word: love

            Czuję jego dłonie przesuwające się wzdłuż moich ramion, by po chwili mógł spleść dłonie za moim karkiem. Jego ciało jest ciepłe i pachnie przyjemnie, idealnie dopasowane do mojego. Wtula się we mnie, wydycha ciepły oddech w zagłębienie w szyi, a ja drżę niekontrolowanie, bo jest tak blisko.  
           To złe, nie powinienem się tak czuć. Jest moim przyjacielem, przyjacielem, najlepszym przyjacielem. _Chłopakiem._ Nie mogę nic do niego czuć – nie w tych romantycznych kategoriach.  
           A mimo to czuję uścisk w żołądku i ciepło rozlewające się po całym ciele, i palce mi drżą, gdy zaciskam dłonie na jego koszulce.  
 - Hazz – mruczy Niall, a jego słowa rozmywają się na skórze mojej szyi.  
 - Huh? – szepcę w jego włosy, starając się odepchnąć niechciane myśli.  
 - Jestem taki zmęczony…  
           Nie jestem specjalnie zdziwiony. Jest już późno, dochodzi jedenasta wieczorem, a my spędziliśmy prawie całe popołudnie, ucząc się. Cóż, może to raczej było wspólne leżenie na łóżku i obijanie się, czasami przerywane zejściem do kuchni po więcej ciasteczek i soku pomarańczowego lub kolejną rozgrywkę w Fifę, ale i tak mamy prawo być zmęczeni.  
 - Idziemy do łóżka. – Zarządzam.  
           Oczywiście – to moje łóżko. Mój dom z moją mamą śpiącą już smacznie dwa pokoje dalej i pustą sypialnią Gemmy. Ale to nie robi wielkiej różnicy – moje łóżko czy jego łóżko, mój dom, czy jego dom, wolny pokój, czy nie – i tak zaśniemy razem, wtuleni w siebie, by rano wstać niechętnie i iść do szkoły.  
           I to wcale nic nie znaczy, bo nie mogę być zakochany w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu.  
           Poza tym – to nic nie znaczy, ponieważ Niall nigdy tego nie odwzajemni.

-x-

            Jest niedziela. Zazwyczaj nie wstaję wcześnie w weekendy, ale ostatnimi czasy nie mogę spać, dlatego też siedzę przy stole w kuchni, obejmując dłońmi parujący kubek herbaty i próbuję unikać natarczywego wzroku mamy.  
           Jednocześnie kocham i nienawidzę w niej tego, że doskonale wie, kiedy coś mnie dręczy. Jest tyle rzeczy, o których chciałbym z nią porozmawiać, ale o których boję się mówić. Lub po prostu nie wiem _jak_ o nich mówić.  
 - Wszystko w porządku, skarbie? – pyta.  
           Oczywiście, że pyta. To matka, a matki zawsze pytają.  
           Uśmiecham się słabo i kręcę głową, pochylając się i siorbiąc herbatę. Jest gorąca i parzy mi język. Mama wzdycha i odkłada ścierkę na blat, zajmując miejsce na przeciwko mnie. To oznacza rozmowę.  
 - Harry, jeśli jest coś, o czym chcesz…  
 - Czym jest miłość, mamo? – Przerywam jej.  
           Nie jest to do końca zaplanowane; to pytanie po prostu wylatuje z moich ust szybciej, niż mógłbym je zatrzymać. Widzę, jak mama unosi pytająco brwi.  
 - Słucham?  
 - Czym jest miłość? – powtarzam, nieco niepewnym głosem.  
           Mama przez chwilę milczy. Być może próbuje mnie rozgryźć. Zagryza w skupieniu wargi i splata palce, aż w końcu jej usta układają się w łagodny uśmiech.  
 - Miłość to… dość specyficzne uczucie. Piękne i przerażające jednocześnie, ale zdecydowanie warte tego, by je poczuć.  
           Kiwam powoli głową, kiedy mama milczy, zbierając myśli.  
 - Miłość to coś, czego nie da się opisać, Harry. Mieści w sobie tak wiele słów i definicji, a i tak wciąż trudno to wyjaśnić… Właściwie nie można tego wyjaśnić, bo trzeba to poczuć.  
 - Więc… Jak się _czuje_ miłość? – Pytam nieśmiało, spuszczając wzrok.  
           Czuję się zażenowany, rozmawiając o tym z mamą. Mam siedemnaście lat i teoretycznie powinienem wiedzieć co to miłość. Teoretycznie.  
 - Masz na myśli skąd masz wiedzieć, że kogoś kochasz? – Mama uśmiecha się przebiegle, a jej oczy błyszczą i nie ma sensu, bym zaprzeczał, więc tego nie robię.  
           Mama znów milczy przez parę sekund. W tym czasie upijam łyk herbaty, chcąc zamaskować nieco swoje podenerwowanie. Moje serce bije szybko, za szybko. To trochę nienormalne, kiedy się o tym pomyśli.  
 - Widzisz Harry… Te wszystkie bajki o tym, że twoje serce bije szybciej w towarzystwie osoby, którą kochasz, że masz motylki w brzuchu, że twoje dłonie się pocą i kręci ci się w głowie… Cóż, to wszystko prawda. To takie pierwsze objawy miłości.  
           Przymykam oczy. Czy czułem kiedyś motylki w brzuchu? Tak. Czy moje serce wybijało szaleńcze rytmy? Tak. Czy moje dłonie się pociły? Tak.  
 - Chociaż ja osobiście nazywam to raczej zauroczeniem. – Mama znów się odzywa. – Kiedy jesteś kimś zauroczony, on ci się po prostu podoba. Ot tak. Chcesz być bliżej tej osoby, chcesz ją poznać, pocałować, trzymać za rękę. Ale kiedy w grę wchodzi miłość…  
           Mama przerywa na chwilę, a ja otwieram oczy i widzę jej rozmarzoną twarz. Jej oczy lśnią czysty szczęściem, czystym uczuciem i to jest piękne.  
 - Kiedy kogoś kochasz… Nie kochasz go, ponieważ go potrzebujesz. Nie. Potrzebujesz go, ponieważ go kochasz. Kiedy kochasz, robisz wszystko, by ta druga osoba była szczęśliwa, bez względu na wszystko. Poświęcasz się dla niej. Ta prawdziwa, ta jedyna miłość, to właśnie miłość poświęcenia. Kiedy jesteś gotów oddać wszystko co masz, wszystko, co w twoim życiu jest najcenniejsze właśnie dla tej jednej, jedynej osoby i nie oczekiwać nic w zamian. To właśnie nazywam miłością. To właśnie oznacza kochać.  
           Kiedy wracam do swojego pokoju i zanurzam się we wciąż ciepłej pościeli, czuję, jak moja klatka opada. Opada, opada i opada, jakby przygnieciona jakimś ciężarem, którego nie potrafię się pozbyć. Chce mi się płakać, moje ręce drżą niekontrolowanie i to po prostu mnie przerasta.  
           Nie mogę kochać Nialla Horana.

-x-

            Kiedy wychodzimy we wtorek ze szkoły – pada. To normalne, to w końcu Wielka Brytania i nikt nie powinien być zaskoczony. Jednak, oczywiście, Niall jest zaskoczony. Jego blond włosy szybko przyklejają się do wysokiego czoła, tak jak i zielona koszulka z nadrukiem na krótki rękaw przylega ciasno do jego szczupłego ciała.  
           Kręcę głową i śmieję się, ponieważ to Niall. Jest tak bezradny i uroczy, że trudno po prostu się nie śmiać. Uderza mnie lekko w ramię, niby to z oburzeniem, ale ja i tak wiem, że wcale nie jest na mnie zły. Niall nigdy nie jest na nikogo zły.  
           Szybko ściągam z zółtą kurtkę przeciwdeszczową i zarzucam ją na jego ramiona, naciągając kaptur na jego mokrą głowę.  
 - Co robisz, Hazz? – pyta, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
           Zatrzymuję się na środku pustej ulicy, zapatrzony w jego jasne oczy, wciąż trzymając mocno sznurki od kaptura, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie żadnego słowa, ponieważ jego tęczówki są tak niezaprzeczalnie piękne, a usta tak idealne i po prostu on sam jest niesamowicie perfekcyjny, że to aż _boli.  
_            Niall uśmiecha się w dalszym ciągu, przysuwając się do mnie i oplatając mnie ciasno ramionami w talii i kładzie głowę na mojej piersi. Wiem, że słyszy szybkie bicie mojego serca. Nic nie mogę na to poradzić.

-x-  
  
           Nie potrafię sobie poradzić z tym natłokiem uczuć, które pojawiają się w każdej chwili i nie ograniczają się już tylko do towarzystwa Nialla. Odczuwam to wszystko ciągle, cały czas i bez przerwy. Nie potrafię przestać o nim myśleć – właściwie myślę o nim w każdej minucie każdego dnia. Pojawia się w moich snach. Jego imię pojawia się w moim umyśle każdego poranka i jest ostatnim, o czym myślę, zanim zasnę.  
           To przerażające.  
           To piękne.  
           I zdaję sobie sprawę, że to coś więcej. Dużo, dużo więcej.  
           Zdaję sobie sprawę, że zaczynam żyć dla jego uśmiechu. Jego jasnych oczu i blond kosmyków, jego śmiechu i każdego ruchu. Jego głosu i sposobu, w jaki przeczesuje włosy za każdym razem, gdy się denerwuje. Zaczynam żyć dla jego marszczącego się nosa, dla jego łez wsiąkających w moje ramię.  
            Podnoszę go za każdym razem, gdy upada i jestem przy nim, kiedy się wznosi. Jestem w stanie zrezygnować ze wszystkiego, tylko po to, by spędzić z nim chociażby kilka dodatkowych minut każdego dnia.  
            _I nie żałuję tego._

-x-  
  
 - Mamo?  
           Mama odkłada gazetę na bok i podnosi okulary, wsuwając je na głowę. Czuję się nieco źle, że przerywam jej co wieczorny rytuał czytania gazety przed snem, ale jej uśmiech zapewnia mnie, że wszystko jest w porządku.  
           Powoli wchodzę do jej pokoju i wspinam się na łóżko, czując się jak mały dzieciak. Tak jak wtedy, gdy miałem siedem lat i przybiegałem do niej za każdym razem, gdy się bałem. Dziesięć lat później znów przybiegłem tutaj, przepełniony strachem.  
 - Harry? – Pyta. Nie nalega, po prostu informuje mnie, że jest tutaj, by mnie wysłuchać. Trudno jej nie kochać.  
 - Ja… Co się dzieje, kiedy już się wie… Jest się pewnym, że się kocha?  
           Widzę, jak kąciki jej ust drgają, a w oczach miga coś na kształt zrozumienia i przez chwilę zastanawiam się, czy ona _wie._ Jeśli tak – nic nie mówi, niczego nie komentuje.  
 - Cóż. Są dwie opcje, Harry. Można to wyznać lub można milczeć.  
           Przez chwilę się nie odzywamy. Siedzimy w ciszy, która jest całkowicie komfortowa; z mojego pokoju słychać dźwięki muzyki, właśnie leci _Breakeven.  
__-_ Milczenie boli… Ale wyznanie też może zaboleć – mówię cicho.  
           Mama chichocze dobrodusznie, sięgając ręką, by poklepać mnie po kolanie.  
 - Harry, nie ma prostej drogi w miłości. Czasem trzeba po prostu zaryzykować.

-x-  
  
            Czuję jego dłonie przesuwające się wzdłuż moich ramion, by po chwili mógł spleść dłonie za moim karkiem. Jego ciało jest ciepłe i pachnie przyjemnie, idealnie dopasowane do mojego. Wtula się we mnie, wydycha ciepły oddech w zagłębienie w szyi, a ja drżę niekontrolowanie, bo jest tak blisko.  
           Tym razem jednak nie czuję się źle z tym wszystkim. Mimo wszystko – to jest przytłaczające, kompletnie przytłaczające. To, jak ukrywam swoje uczucia do niego. To nie w porządku, czuję się tak, jakbym go okłamywał, a jest to ostatnia rzecz na świecie, którą chcę robić.  
           Jego usta są dociśnięte to mojej skóry na szyi i to doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa. Moje serce bije mocno w nierównym rytmie i po prostu nie mogę się już dłużej powstrzymać.  
 - Boże, Niall, nie rób mi tego! – wykrzykuję, niewiele myśląc. – Boże, błagam, nie doprowadzaj mnie do szaleństwa, bo i tak już umieram, tak bardzo cię kochając!  
           Kiedy słowa opuszczają moje usta, otwieram szeroko oczy, dociskając dłoń do warg. Jest już za późno, by to cofnąć.  Nie ważne, jak bardzo bym tego chciał. Zamykam oczy, czekając na wybuch śmiechu lub jego pięść na swojej twarzy. Nie przeraża mnie to; może zaboleć mnie szczęka, może zaboleć moje ego. Paraliżuje mnie strach na myśl, że Niall mógłby wyjść i już więcej mógłbym go nie zobaczyć.  
           Nic takiego się nie dzieje.  
           Nie ma śmiechu.  
           Nie ma pięści na twarzy.  
           Zamiast tego są palce ciasno oplatające moje nadgarstki, ciągnące ręce w dół. I usta – ciepłe, miękkie, słodkie – dociskające się do moich warg.  
           To nasz pierwszy pocałunek i wszystko w nim jest nie takie. Jestem zbyt zaskoczony, by właściwie odpowiedzieć, moje tętno rośnie, nasze ręce są między nami, a usta są zbyt suche i zbyt niepewne. Mimo wszystko ten pocałunek jest idealny, bo jest w nim Niall. A kiedy się odsuwa, a ja otwieram nieśmiało oczy, widzę jego lśniące tęczówki.  
 - Ja już dawno oszalałem na twoim punkcie, Styles.


End file.
